


Stupéfiante, A Beauty Worth Screaming About

by skerryB



Series: The Chronicles of Evie, Astrid and Manta Rae Witt [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Evie Witt is a grown up and shes in college and shes on a DATE, F/M, Kid Fic, Normally Y'all could get away with not reading previous fics, Not tagging it as Miragehound or darksparks since they're at best mentioned, Other, WITH BOY! SCANDALOUS, but hey, but not this time baybee, im proud of this one you have no idea, theres like six different aus in a trenchcoat here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerryB/pseuds/skerryB
Summary: Luka was frozen, the music of the party silenced by the voices in his own headscreaming out.He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he's suddenly struck with the realisation.He's in love with Evie Witt.
Relationships: Evie Witt/Luka Blasey-Paqutte
Series: The Chronicles of Evie, Astrid and Manta Rae Witt [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794418
Kudos: 8





	Stupéfiante, A Beauty Worth Screaming About

**Author's Note:**

> The latest installment in the Chronicles of this Au, set pretty far into the future!
> 
> Big thank you to Hannah for the help naming bc characters, and for the entire Legends of the Oatlands discord for their input, however big or small it may be. I love you all so much. 
> 
> Also I wrote a majority of this sick in bed so if you notice any typos, feel free to let me know.
> 
> See end notes for translations, I used google translate though so if it's wrong you can blame them, not me.

Luka was halfway through his final proof read of his research essay, scanning for any typos that his spell checker might have missed. It was the final assignment for his 'Intro to Engineering' class, and he wanted to make sure it was perfect. The last thing he needed was to let Mr.Witt down. __

____

Mr. Witt, who was also his parents' best friend, who he had known his entire life. Who's own daughters had played with him when he was young. 

____

Evie was only a year older than him, and growing up, the two of them had been friendly, but never more than that.

____

He looked around the college library. The second floor of the building had always been devoted to group study, so he could hear chatter a few tables next to him as he rewrote the final line of his conclusion once more, to a better sentence that tied his thoughts together nicely. Mr Witt had commented on it with his last report, saying that his thoughts had been all scattered, as though there were multiple people writing the same paper at once. 

____

That's what happens when you write a paper on less than an hour's sleep. 

____

This time though, he was happy as he submitted his assignment, watching the spinning symbol on the laptop screen in front of him turned into a blue tick. He waited until he received the automated email confirming his submission, before closing his laptop and leaning his head into the back of the chair he was sitting in. 

____

He gave himself a moment to close his eyes, and let the voices of other students surround him, to drown out his own thoughts. His hands pushed up his glasses to rub at the eyes, before continuing up to push his void black mop of curls off of his face. 

____

"Tu es très beau" His Manan had said when he had last visited her. "You look so handsome."

____

He had almost believed her, before he realised that his mother was supposed to say things like that. 

____

It's a voice that draws him from that thought. Slight French and barely a whisper, warning him of a nearby presence. He opens his eyes, tilting his head back to see his room-mate Caleb towering over him. 

____

"One of these days, I'll be able to sneak up on you" He teases, to which Luka laughs. 

____

"Not today though. Finished the paper for Witt's class?"

____

Caleb holds up his hand, rotates it sideways in the universal sign for 'sort of'

____

"Almost, I just need to give it a final look over and then I'm good. What about you?"

____

"Just submitted" Luka replies, nodding towards the closed laptop on the table in front of him. 

____

"Great, that means you're free tonight right? A bunch of us are going to get dinner at that Thai place on Seventh, you in?"

____

Luka ponders it for a minute, watching Caleb adjust the strap of his messenger bag. 

____

"Sure, who else is coming?"

____

"Well, hopefully You, Me, John, Rico, Rico's new girlfriend who's name I know starts with a K, and then some of her friends" 

____

"Kate".

____

"That's the one! She hosted that party we went to where we dressed up as angels, remember?"

____

Unfortunately, Luka thinks to himself, He did. 

____

He also remembered how it had felt dragging Caleb and Rico back to their dorm, the whole time listening to Rico talk about how gorgeous the host was and how 'Her hair is so golden Luka, it shouldn’t glow like that, it's not natural" 

____

Luka didn't have the heart, at the time, to tell Rico that Kate had flirted with him that night, with her hand on his arm as she traced the lines of his forearm tattoo. "What's it supposed to be!" She had shouted, over the deep thud of the music.

____

He hadn't even had the chance to answer before Kate had been dragged off to dance with her friends, and honestly, Luka wasn't too cut up about it. 

____

He remembered scanning the room, he locked eyes with Evie, who gave him a small salute with her red plastic cup, and smiling at him.

____

And then suddenly Luka was frozen, the music of the party silenced by the voices in his own head _screaming out. ___

____

__He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he's suddenly struck with the realisation._ _

____

__He's in love with Evie Witt._ _

____

__\----_ _

____

__The same Evie Witt he was squished up against now, as the eight of them were sandwiched into a table booth designed for six people._ _

____

__She smelt like vanilla, with a touch of lavender._ _

____

__She had braided her hair, or someone had, so that the messy strands that normally framed her face were pulled back, revealing a light dusting of freckles that Luka had never been close enough to see before._ _

____

__She was breathtaking._ _

____

__

____

__And she was talking to him._ _

____

__

____

__"Sorry, what?"_ _

____

__"I said, what are you thinking of having?"_ _

____

__"Oh, uhh" He adjusts his glasses, and peers at the menu she's holding open for him. "What are you thinking of having?"_ _

____

__"I was thinking the green curry, but the bowls are apparently really huge" As she's speaking, she's glancing at another table, and following her eyeline, he can't help but agree._ _

____

__"oh, well, we can share one if you want." He offers, and then immediately regrets it, the voices in his head reminding him that there's no way she would want that with him._ _

____

__"Sure, sounds good." She replies, with the same sweet voice that makes his heart soar._ _

____

__The voices are silent, every version of him left breathless by her smile._ _

____

__\---_ _

____

__"Wait, so let me get this straight," Rico says, looking at Evie. "You did the Intro to Engineering class online, at a different college?"_ _

____

__

____

__"Yeah" Evie replies, before biting into her curry. Luka has to pull his eyes away, once he realises he's been staring at her mouth this whole time._ _

____

__

____

__"So you never got Professor Witt as your teacher? That sucks, he's super cool"_ _

____

__Luka snorts in reply, but that's nothing compared to how Evie throws her head back in laughter. Even Kate, who's spent most of the night tucked under Rico's arm, laughs at him._ _

____

__"What's so funny?" Rico asks, eyes darting around the table_ _

____

__"He's my dad. That's I couldn't take his class, did you really not know?"_ _

____

__Judging by the way Rico, John and Caleb are all looking at Evie with open mouths, they did not, in fact, know that._ _

____

__Evie laughs again, and pushes the bowl of curry towards Luka, as though now noticing he hasn't taken some in a while._ _

____

__"What, you think Luka's the only one with legends for parents?"_ _

____

__Judging by the simultaneous cries of "No!", "Since when?!" and "what the fuck Luka!" it's safe to assume that they didn't know that either._ _

____

__\---_ _

____

__"I really am sorry for telling them about your parents" Evie says later that night. They're standing outside the Thai restaurant. Rico and Kate had left early, wanting to go home and 'study'. Kate's friends, who had carpooled with them, following behind them. Caleb and John had both left in a hurry, with the sudden reminder that they both hadn't submitted their assignments for Intro to Engineering._ _

____

__It takes Luka an embarrassingly long amount of time to realise that he and Evie are all that remain of their party of eight, and even longer to realise she had spoken to him._ _

____

__"Oh! Yeah, it's fine, don't worry about it" He says. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his peacoat, before shrugging the whole thing off and draping it over Evie's shoulders. He's taller than her, he realises in this moment, with her forehead coming up just above his chin._ _

____

__"Do you want to get hot cocoa?" Luka hears himself say. "I know a place not far from here"_ _

____

__Evie's entire face lights up, an image Luka devotes to memory, as he turns on his heel and leads her towards their destination._ _

____

__After a few minutes of walking, probably halfway to the Cafe, Luka feels a nudge at his side, followed by a flight tightness. He looks down, and finds Evie's arm linked in his, a breeze blows from the side, and Luka is hit by a faint wisp of vanilla and lavender._ _

____

__Ahead, Evie spots a red brick building, the tall windows throwing Warm light into the street. It's not until Luka is in front of her, holding the door open for her, that she realises they have arrived at the Cafe._ _

____

__Stepping inside, she is hit by three things. First, the Warmth, both in the lighting and the actual temperature of the room. The second thing that hits her is the smell of chocolate, coffee and cinnamon, immediately making her mouth water and looking around for a menu._ _

____

__The sole other occupant is an older gentleman, who looks up at the sound of the door opening, smiles at her, and then, upon noticing Luka, bursts into what she can only assume is excited French._ _

____

__That's when the third thing hits her, as Luka matches the gentleman in language and inflection._ _

____

__She's in love with Luka._ _

____

__Luka, who's words go over her head as he speaks to the other man, who's own dark curls have been windswept into effortless perfection, who's glasses slide down his nose as he speaks._ _

____

__Who's still holding her hand, even now, as the two of them are led to a corner table._ _

____

__"So you come here often?" Evie asks, once they're alone._ _

____

__"Yeah," Luka replies, looking sheepish. "Sorry about the whole-" and he gestures, firstly to himself, then around the room "French, thing. I always forget when I come here, since it's so automatic for me"_ _

____

__"Oh, I don't mind" Evie replies. She shifts in the seat so she can remove the coat she's wearing and drape it over the back of her chair. "It's… Nice, I didn't get much French growing up"_ _

____

__"Yeah, but you got Icelandic right?, From Bloodhound?"_ _

____

__Evie nods, looking over the menu, which, thankfully, is in English, "And Spanish, not much, but a few tidbits from Pops"_ _

____

__"I would say that Icelandic and broken Spanish as a combo is cooler than fluent French," As Luka speaks, he leans back into the corner of the chair, and Evie relishes in the way his hair, so black it's almost purple, catches the warm yellow light of the cafe._ _

____

__"Not as romantic though" She replies, before her brain stops her._ _

____

__Luka watches as her cheeks darken, hoping the flush he feels on the back of his neck isn't as visible. Knowing his luck, it probably is._ _

____

__"Are you able to order me a hot chocolate, with marshmallows and cream?" Evie asks, as the men makes his way towards the two of them, pen and notepad in hand_ _

____

__Luka nods, before turning his attention to the older man._ _

____

__"Est-ce votre premier rendez-vous?" He says, glancing towards Evie, who, he notices, is watching Luka as he speaks_ _

____

__"Oui," Luka replies, feeling warmth on his cheeks "je suis venu ici pour la gâter"_ _

____

__"Je suis honoré." He replies, opening his note pad._ _

____

__Luka looks towards Evie, smiling at her before turning back to the older man. "deux chocolats chauds, un avec de la crème et de la guimauve s'il vous plaît"_ _

____

__

____

__"Bien sûr. Un instant s'il vous plaît," He replies, turning on his heel and retreating behind the counter._ _

____

__Luka watches him leave, before turning back to face Evie, who has both hands resting on the table in front of her, tracing the lines of the table' wood grain. "I have no idea what any of that was."_ _

____

__"Don't worry, next time we can go somewhere where they speak Icelandic" Luka responds, his own hands moving to push his sleeves up to his elbows, a side effect of the warmth of the cafe._ _

____

__That's when Evie catches sight of the tattoo on his forearm, and automatically pulls his arm closer to her so she can examine it closer._ _

____

__It's a neat composition of dark lines that are intersecting to create an abstract shape that goes from wrist to elbow, the black ink sharp against his pale skin._ _

____

__"Just over a year" He answers, shifting closer to her so he doesn't strain his arm. "I got it for my mamas' anniversary"._ _

____

__As he speaks, he uses his other hand to hold Evie's, and guides it to trace over the dark lines. "It's a combination of the Paquette formula for exponential surging, and Blasey's theory of multi dimensions" As he speaks, he traces a single curved line, which Evie now recognises is a string of words, tightly written in a fine script._ _

____

__"It's beautiful, did you design it yourself?"_ _

____

__Luka swallows, suddenly aware of how closely she is examining his arm, as though he was a line of code or a mess of wires._ _

____

__"I had the sketch but the artist did all the real work" Luka replies._ _

____

__He goes to speak, to say something about how the whole thing had hurt, but had been worth it to see his parents faces, but as soon as he opens his mouth, he catches sight of two mugs with tall swirls of cream and a locate dusting of cocoa powder being presented on the table._ _

____

__He gives himself a single pulse beat to relish Evie's touch, before he draws away, he offers a quick nod to the already retreating man, who grins at him before disappearing behind a door, leaving the two of them to continue their conversation in privacy._ _

____

__Luka takes a sip from his own mug, smiling into the drink as he watches Evie lift hers with both hands, cupping the drink close to her. She takes a moment to hold it close to her face and breathes in, savouring the first inhale of sweet chocolate and cinnamon._ _

____

__Her hair, the strands not pulled back in a braid, fall down her neck and shoulders, in a way that makes her look glamorous. She's looking at the mug with such devotion that Luka almost feels like he's intruding on a private moment of intimacy._ _

____

__And then she looks up at him, lowers her mug to offer him a wide smile, and Luka laughs at the sight._ _

____

__Right in the centre of her nose, pale white against the golden sepia of her skin, sits a tiny blob of whipped cream._ _

____

__Luka ignores the voice at the base of his skull screaming at him to lick it off, and offers her a napkin, which she gratefully accepts with a smile._ _

____

__"How is it?" He asks._ _

____

__She takes a deep breath in, relishing in the aroma once more before smiling back at him. "It's incredible"_ _

____

__Based on her expression, she means it._ _

____

__\---_ _

____

__Luka insists on paying for the drinks, since she paid for dinner, and goes to do do while she pulls on the coat once more. It's not until she's engulfed in the warmth that she remembers that it isn't her coat, the fresh smell of peppermint and pine overpowering the vanilla and lavender of her shampoo._ _

____

__She feels a hand on her lower back as they walk out the door, Luka throwing a "bonne nuit" over his shoulder as he opens the door. The hand shifts, fingers lacing together, as they walk down the street to where Evie had parked her car._ _

____

__"Do you need a lift back to your dorm?" She asks, examining the grey clouds that appear in the distance._ _

____

__Luka follows her gaze, before turning back to her. "Normally I'd walk, but if you're offering"_ _

____

__"I am" Evie responds, leading him towards her car. As they walk, she tucks close into him, savouring the way that he automatically moves an arm to pull her closer._ _

____

__The car is less than fifty feet away when the first clap of thunder hits, the whole sky illuminated by a flash of lightning. The two of them barely manage to slide into their seats before the skies open up, fat droplets hitting the windscreen._ _

____

__Luka is panting, catching his breath after the two of them had sprinted to the car to avoid the rain. He's hit with a sudden flashback of him as a teenager, struggling to breathe as his P.E teacher made the class run laps as a warm up._ _

____

__A quick glance towards Evie reveals she's in a similar position, her cheeks flushed as she tries to get the AC of her car blowing air that gets the chill from their bones. Her hair is slightly frizzy from the weather, one of the braided strands on her temple loose and falling to hit her cheek._ _

____

__

____

__"May I kiss you?" He hears himself ask, watching as she looks up at him. He blinks, and in the next moment she's so close that he can feel her curls against his own face. He reaches up to tuck that loose strand behind her ear, and feels his breath leave him as she leans into his touch. He watches as her eyes close, before his own do as well, and suddenly he's engulfed in her._ _

____

__Warmth. That's the first thing he feels. Soft. Gentle. He can taste hints of cinnamon and chocolate from earlier, the same sweet spice she must be getting from him, before it's gone. He feels a hand on the side of his head, entangling in his curls, as they pull away._ _

____

__He blinks his eyes open to look at her, his hands rising to trace the freckles on her soft cheeks._ _

____

__"We should do that again" Evie replies, pulling him close again. There's a tightness in the grip in his hair, an almost pain that a voice tells him is pure desire._ _

____

__Evie wants to kiss him, and he wants to kiss her._ _

____

__So he does, relishes in the taste, sweeter than any hot beverage a french Cafe could make._ _

____

__Then she's pulling away, catching her breath, and Luka takes the chance to pepper her forehead in delicate kisses, relishing in the way she laughs, pulling the collar of his coat up to cover her face._ _

____

__And wow, he forgot about the coat. Forgot about the way the dark green had suited her perfectly. At some point, he noticed, she had cuffed the sleeves, to make them fit better. The voices in his head screamed about her, how beautiful she looked in his coat. How perfect she looked. One of the voices, louder than the others, suggested she keep it._ _

____

__"As much as I want that, It's yours" Evie replies, her face dark with blush. Right, that was his own voice that time._ _

____

__"At least keep it for tonight" Luka insisted. "You can give it to me next time"_ _

____

__"You want there to be a next time?" She responds, as his hands thread into the hair on the side of her head._ _

____

__Luka says nothing, only pulls her into another kiss, which she gladly accepts, smiling against his lips as he hesitantly pulls away._ _

____

__"Il n'y a rien que je veuille plus" He says when he pulls away, his thumb moving to trace the smattering of light freckles on her right cheek. "There is nothing I want more, mon amour"._ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on twitter @Skezzab, or on tumblr @lightupthisuniverse 
> 
> Translations for the French:
> 
> Manan- Mother, used to describe Natalie
> 
> "Est-ce votre premier rendez-vous?" (Is this your first date)
> 
> "Je suis venu ici pour la gâter" (I came here to spoil her)
> 
> "Je suis honoré" (I'm honoured)
> 
> "deux chocolats chauds, un avec de la crème et de la guimauve s'il vous plaît"  
> (two hot chocolates, one with cream and marshmallow please)
> 
> Bien sûr. Un instant s'il vous plaît" (Of course, one moment please)
> 
> Theres a couple others, but I didn't bother putting them in here since context essentially translates them for me


End file.
